Segredos
by Jessica Rayne
Summary: Apenas mais uma noite na vida de Dite e Mask


Como todo mundo já sabe, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertence ao tio Kurumada.

**_Segredos_**

Máscara da Morte subia as escadas que levavam à décima segunda casa, a Casa de Peixes. A cabeça ainda fervilhando com as últimas revelações que o Mestre lhe fizera. Com apenas a lua e as estrelas iluminando o caminho. Parou na porta da casa zodiacal, girou a maçaneta e entrou como sempre fizera. O cheiro de rosas invadiu sua mente, como de costume, mais mesmo assim, ele não conseguia parar de pensar no que ouvira. Adentrou a casa, caminhando em direção a porta dos fundos, que levava ao jardim, de onde ele podia sentir o cosmo do dono da casa. Abriu a porta e saiu para os jardins; Afrodite estava lá. Vestindo uma túnica simples, regando suas rosas.

Máscara da Morte foi em direção as espreguiçadeiras que o pisciano mantinha no jardim e sentou-se em uma delas. Afrodite só foi perceber a presença do italiano, quando este já estava deitado, com as mãos atrás da cabeça, olhando as estrelas.

O sueco largou o regador em um canto e foi na direção do canceriano, colocando as mãos em seus ombros e massageando.

---- Hum... Que tensão é essa sobre os seus ombros, Mask? Ta duro que nem madeira...

Não houve resposta. Máscara da Morte continuou calado; fechou os olhos e soltou um pequeno gemido em resposta ao apertão que levara no ombro. Afrodite continuou com a massagem. Sabia o quanto o italiano era caladão, já se acostumara com seu jeito. Para ele, o importante era que sempre que se sentia tenso ou irritado, era o sueco que o canceriano procurava. Às vezes, ficavam horas só desfrutando da compania um do outro.

Afrodite olhou para o céu e sorriu, seria tão bom se o tempo parasse nesse momento, seria tão bom se os dois pudessem ficar assim pra sempre.

De repente, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um puxão que Máscara da Morte deu em seu braço, fazendo-o cair em seu colo.

---- Chega de massagem, peixinho... – e atacou a boca do sueco rusticamente, como sabia que ele gostava.

Afrodite gemeu, contornando o pescoço do italiano com os braços e abrindo as pernas para sentar confortavelmente nas coxas do Cavaleiro de Câncer. Adorava esses beijos possessivos e arrebatadores que o moreno lhe dava.

Máscara da Morte separou o beijo, encarou Afrodite e, inesperadamente o abraçou. O pisciano arregalou os olhos, espantado com aquela atitude do canceriano.

---- Mask? O que você tem? – o sueco tentou sair do abraço, mais de nada adiantou, o italiano apertou mais os braços – Mask, fala comigo...

---- A quem você é fiel, Afrodite? – o canceriano perguntou aproximando seus lábios da orelha do pisciano.

---- Que pergunta é essa? Como assim "a quem eu sou fiel"?

---- O Mestre está morto...

---- Morto? – Afrodite quis sair do abraço, mais os braços de Máscara da Morte se apertaram mais.

---- Tenha calma... Há um Mestre no Santuário...Mais esse não é "O" Mestre... – o italiano continuou – O Mestre que comandava o Santuário desde a antiga Guerra Santa, foi assassinado.

Afrodite estava boquiaberto. Máscara da Morte afrouxou o abraço e encarou o sueco.

---- Mask... você fala como se...

---- Sim, eu seu de tudo... – interrompendo o pisciano – Ouvi da boca do próprio...

Afrodite se levantou e caminhou pelo jardim. Máscara da Morte o acompanhou com os olhos.

---- Lembra que o cavaleiro de Gêmeos está desaparecido à anos?

O sueco voltou a encarar o moreno.

---- Então... Todo esse tempo ele esteve nos comandando, sem que ninguém desconfiasse?

Máscara da Morte se levantou, caminhou até o pisciano e o abraçou por trás.

---- Saga matou o Mestre e assumiu o lugar dele...Ele tem um conceito próprio de justiça e me revelou tudo que pretende.

Afrodite se virou e encarou o italiano.

---- E isso deixou você assim, com a cabeça a mil?

---- Há muito tempo eu aceitei a alcunha de cruel, mais Saga me superou. Ele expôs suas idéias a mim. Me pediu segredo absoluto...

O sueco sorriu.

---- E porque ta contando isso pra mim?

O italiano não respondeu, apenas beijou os lábios do pisciano, enquanto o empurrava lentamente e o encostava em uma das colunas da casa. Afrodite circulou a cintura de Máscara da Morte com as pernas.

---- Mask... – gemeu o sueco – Aqui não...Alguém pode passar...

---- Ninguém vai passar... – e calou Afrodite com um novo beijo.

Amaram-se a noite toda, sobre a luz da lua. Ao amanhecer, estavam deitados no chão do jardim, Afrodite com a cabeça apoiada no peito do italiano.

---- Então, Mask... ta menos tenso agora?

Máscara da Morte acariciou os cabelos do sueco.

---- Vou ver até onde Saga chega... aceito isso...

---- Hum...

---- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta... – o canceriano puxou Afrodite para encará-lo.

---- Pergunta?

---- É... A quem você é fiel?

Afrodite sorriu.

---- Tolinho... – deu um selinho no italiano – Eu sigo você até o inferno se for preciso.Sou fiel somente a você

E beijou os lábios do canceriano, posicionando-se novamente por cima dele.

The fim

Bom, antes de tudo, essa fic não é minha.

Foi a Lú quem escreveu.

Foi inspirada na Saga G

Achei legalzinha e ela me mandou postá-la aqui.

Espero que gostem...


End file.
